Conventionally, search engines function by receiving search parameters and returning results related to the parameters. In a commerce context, a manufacturer uses a set of search terms to identify a specific product. In response to a user submitting one of these manufacturer terms to find a product, the search engine finds products for the manufacturer.
However, users are not always aware which terms a manufacturer uses to describe the product, and may enter other terms that yield inaccurate results. Although the desired product from a manufacturer may be contained in the results, too many erroneous results may overwhelm or otherwise complicate a user's access to the product.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.